


How Leviathan Got His Groove Back

by VampirePaladin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Pre-Final Fantasy VII, Summons & Summoning Meta, original timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Relationships: Leviathan & Ramuh & Typhon, Yuffie Kisaragi & Leviathan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fic In A Box





	How Leviathan Got His Groove Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZScalantian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZScalantian/gifts).



It used to be that the people of the planet revered the Summons. They treated them as gods and guardians. There had been festivals to honor them. Temples were erected in their honor. People would offer up their prayers.

In return the Summons would do their best to protect and guide all of those that lived. They would lend their aid in battle. They would bring their elements to help people. 

Things changed. All of that was now long ago in the past.

No human cared anymore that Shiva had frozen the Calamity into a frozen block of ice. There were no more legends about how the Knights of the Round had once appeared at a village to defend it from raiders that had attacked. Not a single prayer of thanks and remembrance was said for the time Titan had shown up to move the ground itself and save a farm from being flooded during a freak rainstorm.

All of those days were long gone.

The Summons were not respected or revered. They were respected little more than the common Fire spell that any moron with an orb of Materia could cast.

Reverence to Leviathan had lasted longer than most. The people of Wutai still worshiped Leviathan when the people of Nibelheim had forgotten about Odin. When the Plainsmen of Midgar had settled into one place to build a city and treated Spirit Chocobo as nothing and her living chocobos went from being respected and valued to just tools to use and discard, the people of Wutai were having Leviathan tattooed onto their bodies to protect them from danger.

In the war between Wutai and Shinra, countless brave men and women, shinobi and samurai, climbed the steps to pray to Leviathan and ask for his blessing as they went to face them in battle. Some of them, the ones that most impressed Leviathan, would be blessed with a red orb of Materia, so that Leviathan could come to their aid in battle when called.

Then the war ended.

Wutai lost.

The warrior spirit was gone, and so too was their love and worship of Leviathan. Few climbed the steps anymore to pray to Leviathan. The people had new gods and masters. Gil and Shinra were all that mattered to the people of Wutai now.

As Leviathan laid in spirit form in the mountains, he found he missed the past. It was only a matter of time for him to be forgotten and neglected, just like the others, but there was something different. The people of Wutai hadn’t chosen to give him up, others had forced them to. 

Could Leviathan blame them for abandoning the old ways and worships when survival was at stake? No. He loved them too much to blame them for that. But still he missed them.

He could hear his brothers and sisters call out to him, trying to soothe his loss, tell them how much they understood. Typhon’s words came to him on the wind. Hades called out whenever death and decay took hold. Bahamut’s condolences came from the sky above.

Leviathan sensed her approach long before she reached his cave. She was young, at that age where she was too old to be called a girl, but too young to be a woman. In her veins coursed the blood of countless shinobi that had come before her. She had skill, but the clumsiness of her rapidly changing body prevented it from turning into grace, though she would reach it one day.

He remained in spirit form as she entered his cave. He moved closer, head at an angle as he watched her walk to his altar. She knelt and bowed before the altar. Leviathan loosely encircled where she was with his long serpentine body. His head was still at an odd angle as he watched her.

“Lord Leviathan, I’m planning to disobey my father’s orders and leave this village. I will gather the Materia that we need to finally strike back at Shinra, free ourselves from their rule, and return our pride to us. I ask for your blessings before I leave.”

Yes, she was definitely a warrior, the first that had come to pray to him in over a decade. It pleased him. Wutai’s warrior spirit was not yet gone and at least one of them still revered him.

Leviathan was weaker than he used to be, but still he decided to use his strength to answer her prayers. He allowed himself to change from spirit form to his solid form. He watched her jump as she saw him appear around her.

“What is your name, shinobi?”

“Yuffie Kisaragi.”

“Hold up your weapon,” Leviathan said.

Yuffie lifted up a shuriken.

“Most humans can not use magic unaided. Your journey will be long and hard. I can see you have the skills of a warrior, but you have no skills to heal yourself. Thus, I gift you with the Clear Tranquil technique. It will heal yourself and any allies you might chance upon.” Leviathan’s head was over Yuffie’s shoulder, so close that his tongue barely touched her skin as he spoke.

“Thank you, Lord Leviathan. Might I also ask for your Materia?”

Leviathan gave a hissing laugh. She was a bold one. Another Summon might be offended. In another time he might even have been offended, but now he was just amused by her audaciousness.

“I don’t have the strength to give a new Materia. But I can tell you that an old one is in Wutai, in the possession of Godo.”

“Seriously? Augh, and I already went through all of his belongings, even his godawful underwear drawer.” Yuffie made a face at the memory. “But, thank you for telling me. I will try and get your Materia, Lord Leviathan.”

“I look forward to seeing what the Descendant of Shinobi will do. I will be watching over you.” With those words, he returned to his spirit form, though he did not move.

Yuffie raised her head and slowly got up from her kneeling position. She headed out of the cave, but stopped at the mouth of the cave, turning her head to look over her shoulder at the altar and she gave a wide grin.

“For Wutai!”

Then she took off running. Leviathan watched as she leapt easily over rocks and scaled trees, leaping between them. She’d head to the coast, he was sure of it. There were small villages along the coast where ships could dock. Her fastest way to the mainland would be to smuggle herself aboard one of the vessels. In fact, Leviathan knew that one of those heavy vessels that spilled its filth into his waves was currently docked.

Maybe, it was time to have some fun.

Leviathan raised himself up and flew into the sky, passing easily through the stone mountain. He needed no wings to fly in his spirit form. Once he was high above the clouds he arched into a curve and headed towards the ocean, diving into the waves.

It had been so long since he felt salt water on his scales. He’d forgotten just how good it felt to be in his element.

“Ramuh, Typhon, my brothers, I need your help,” Leviathan called out.

“Hoho, Leviathan has decided to stop sulking and come out of his cave,” Ramuh merrily said.

“It has been too long, brother,” Tyhon said in his breathy way.

“I need to keep this ship here for a time. Help me. Let us make a storm to keep it here like we used to do.”

“This old man would be delighted to cause some mischief.”

“You are as much an old man as I am a butterfly,” Tyhphon said as it began to kick up the winds.

“At last, we have a butterfly,” Ramuh shot back as lighting cracked across the side.

Leviathan laughed as he danced through the waves, bringing the sea up in tumultuous waves. This was too much fun. He was mindful of the fishing villages, he didn’t want to get too carried away with his frolicking, but it was an amazing relief.

For days he and his brothers played, keeping the ship at port. It was only when he sensed his little shinobi approach the village that he called his brothers for them to calm their elements.

Leviathan rested on the beach, his body half in the water and half on the land. He watched as Yuffie snuck on board the ship. If he were human, or at least human shaped, Leviathan would have smiled.

“Hoho, this is what has your spirits up,” Ramuh said as he appeared on the beach and sat on a large rock.

“It is,” Leviathan agreed. “She came to me and prayed for my blessing. She wants to return the glory of Wutai.”

“I see. I see,” Ramuh said as he thoughtfully stroked his long beard. 

Typhon dropped from the sky and landed next to Ramuh. “Little human is only one worshipper.”

“Yes, but it is a start.”

“I wonder. Spirit Chocobo told me that she combined her powers with Spirit Moogle. They have combined their powers to make a new Materia that will summon both of them. She has entrusted it to one of her priestesses.”

Leviathan turned his head to look at Ramuh in confusion. “Why? Chocobos aren’t known for their ability to use Materia.”

“No, no, but we have sensed something through the Lifestream,” Ramuh said.

“Cetra! Cetra! There is a Cetra!”

“There’s still Cetra in the world?” Leviathan asked. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He thought the entire race had died out long ago.

“Only one that we know of, but we think she is about to head out on a journey, and we’ve been working hard to find the strength to provide Materia for her in her path.”

This was incredible. 

“I wish I had the strength to make a new Materia so that I could help.”

As the ship pulled out to sea, Ramuh said, “I think you have already helped.”


End file.
